A Lifetime Forgiven
by Clever Fox Child
Summary: Read and Reveiw please! -COMPLETE-
1. Meetings

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter One: Meetings

She watched him from the shade of the trees like she had been since he'd come to Kyoto.  Her long auburn curls falling gracefully around her shoulders as she jumped to another tree that would keep her well hidden from sight of this redheaded man.  He kept looking up to the trees she hid in as if sensing her presence, but never said a word that he knew she was following him.

The day he had saved that toddler she had been watching as well, listened as the bystanders, that turned out to be his friends in the end, told of his history and what his presence now stood for.  How very like herself, she thought with a knowing smirk, which vanished by the time she'd leapt into another tree.  She'd been following him for a full week since then, and he'd just killed his master!  Strangely, his killing hadn't been in a barbaric way, but in a self-preserved, and she had listened, however strained, to the words he cried before dealing the final blow.  She'd also listened to the words his fallen master uttered, and how this 'Kenshin' had made a vow never to kill again, that this shouldn't count against it.  

Right now this human 'Kenshin' is setting up camp to soon fall asleep under the stars, but better yet under the shade of a large Sakura Tree.  She sits in a high branch two trees away from his temporary resting place, her sapphire-silver eyes glowing malevolently in the crescent moonlight.  If the man did have any suspicion of her presence before, it is long since forgotten since his run-in with his old swordsman master.  Oh the irony.  Yet she sympathizes for him, because of the tears he shed after his master had gasped his last breath and the dirt he buried his master deep under, and the prayers he said asking for forgiveness and that his friend and master have a wonderful afterlife.  She wondered when she'd finally talk to this stranger, when suddenly the redheaded man stood up and stared directly at her hiding place.

"If you wish to taste dirt then attack me, but know that I will not loose."  She smirked and jumped down from her hiding place, but did not take a battle stance as the redheaded man had done, but rather smiled at him rather kindly.

"I'm not looking for a battle, so don't bother drawing your reverse-blade, not that it would do any good against me." The redheaded man stared at something atop her head and she frowned ever so slightly.  He seemed lost to whatever was atop her head, not listening to her words, or rather half-listening, as he no longer took a battle stance, but looked like he wanted to touch what he was staring at atop her head.  He took a step towards her, his eyes glazed over with interest.  

With speed she thought only she could reach, the redhead was in front of her and had a hand reached up to grasp the something atop her head.  She growled as he squeezed down gently on one fox ear, and then repeated the same with the other.  After a moment of this he stopped and seemed to realize what he was doing, and to whom to, and so quickly leapt away from her like the auburn colored fox ears had bitten him.

"Fox ears?"  He asked looking the girl up and down without thinking about his actions.  She looked beautiful, to say the least.  She wore nothing but a sapphire blue yukata that brought out the matching sapphire blue in her eyes, yet somehow made the silver there stand out more so.  Her blue yukata was short, like she fought a lot, much like Misaou's, but Misaou actually wore a kimono, this girl only wore a yukata draped around her curvaceous body, yet she still looked slim and petite.  Her height couldn't be more then 5'2"!  Her hair looked auburn, dominated mostly by a dark brown, but hinted crimson red, yet fell in lovely curls around her shoulders and past to her waist.  However her bangs looked perfectly straight and cut unevenly to shadow her eyes if not parted looking allot like his own but a different color.

"If you must know, I'm a half-demon.  Half fox demon, half human."  She sounded quite annoyed at having to state this so openly.  Suddenly Kenshin appeared to regain his composure and asked in a deep threatening voice.

"What do you want half demon?" Was he so disgusted by this fact?

"I've been following you for five days, and I've come to the conclusion I only would like to assist you in your mission." He looked quite surprised at this, once again forgetting his trained composure.  A half-demon wanting to assist him!  But why would she want to do this?  

"Who are you?"  He asked a moment later, having the time needed to regain his composure once more.

"I'm Arami."  She stated with a careless air about her.

"I do not trust you Arami." He stated still in his threateningly deep voice.  "How do I know you're not a spy?" Arami gave him a bemused gaze.

"Have I not already stated I've been following you for five days?  Besides that, you don't know and I can't make you believe me.  If you don't want my help then just say so, but you won't succeed on your own.  And if this is about my being a half-demon, then never mind and I'll just be on my way." With that said she turned and leapt into the tree's shade ready to go off because of his insults.

"Wait!" He calls to the tree she's leapt into.  She pokes her head out of the bush and gives him a questioning glance.  "You may join me for dinner, by the night's end I will have made a decision." He stated and waited.  She leapt down easily, landing right in front of him with grace, and staring him right in the eye.  His sapphire-violet gaze never breaking away from her sapphire-silvers

"Fine."  She ended up muttering and turning her back on the man she knew the name of being Kenshin.  He smiled warmly before beginning to gather sticks for a fire.  She got a glimpse from over her shoulder at his doing and shook her head sighing before beginning to help.  By the time the moon had risen up the highest in the night sky above the horizon Kenshin and Arami sat in front of a roaring fire, Kenshin's eyes closed as if he were relaxing.

"So you're a half-demon?" Kenshin broke the sweltering silence.  Arami looked over at him from his left side before nodding.  "I thought demons died out with the Sengoku era?" Kenshin pressed on.

"I've lived for centuries, and not just in name.  Demons didn't die out, they just began to understand things."  She sounded uninterested.  Kenshin gave her a quizzical stare.

"Understand what sort of things?"  He asked after he had noticed she wasn't going to continue.

"Understand humans stupidity." He nearly face faulted with this bit of information, but regained composure instantly and gave this half-demon a glare.

"Humans aren't stupid." He pouted.

"No?  Is it their wisdom that leads them to wars and famine?  Dishonesty and mistrust?"  She retorted.

"Demons are like that too undoubtedly." He shot back.

"Yes, but watching humans repeat our mistakes _is_ where humans gain stupidity."  She retorted carelessly.  Kenshin considered this a moment.

"Then why did you just watch?"  He asked with a quieted tone.

"_I_ didn't just watch.  I'm a half-breed; I have no place among either side.  So I killed for both.  Unknowingly to humans, demons have always had a rivalry with them.  No matter how much demons killed humans offspring, you people managed to keep popping up and overpopulating.  Mating doesn't come as easily to demons as it does humans.  So it isn't that demons died out, just that they've kept their population at a minimum and at some point decided better of the killing as humans were already taking each other's lives, some humans even took their own lives out of grief or fear.  It was a bloodbath over the centuries, and in the end demons just decided to sit back and watch, becoming lazy."  Kenshin listened intently, drinking in every drop of information and not missing the emotions hidden in her tone as she explained them.

"I see." He uttered once she had finished and fallen to silence once more.  "But what do you mean by you killed for both?" He caught the flash of sadness in her eyes, and saw as she held out her hand in front of her, palms up and glared at the claws found there like they were the most awful sight in Japan.

"My mother died when I could barely walk, and my father couldn't bare the shame his offspring were a half-breed.  My father was a great fox demon lord, but when demons began to disappear, so did he and I lose his trail.  So without any means for control, I lost control.  I grew up alone, surviving anything, by killing whatever stood in my way." Kenshin stared at her claws, not knowing why she glared at them so.  Hadn't she used a weapon?

"But how were you able to defeat anything standing in your way?"  He asked once she had paused and thought not to continue.

"Demons need no need for weapons, they have certain abilities to serve as such.  Some are bodily weapons such as a claw of steel which cuts through any object such as I have, others are spells and wards and mischief, which I also sport used mostly for defense."  Kenshin gave her another quizzical expression.  She sighed and looked at a boulder not too far from where she sat.  She stood and walked over to it.  "Observe.  Claws of Blade!"  She growled before bringing her left hand down onto the stone, and slicing right through it like a wet tissue.  Kenshin stared amazed at what he'd just witnessed.  "You see.  Also I can disguise myself as a human or whatever my imagination creates.  It is a form of mischief also to be used as a ward for reasons I'm sure you would not like to experience."  She sat back down by the fire and sighed lightly again then looked over at him.  "Why are you so curious?"  She watched his stunned face turn into a light shameful blush as he looked away.

"Just am I guessing?" His shoulders shrugged.  Arami rolled her eyes before her fox ears atop her head twitched and she began to growl lucidly.  Kenshin looked over at her confused once more.  "What is it?"  He asked as Arami stood and got into a battle stance.

"The smell of human blood is growing stronger.  Someone is drawing near, and I don't think they want to play nice."  She murmured through her growls while staring at a bush, before whispering something under her breath Kenshin just caught.  "Human Female Disguise."  Her fox ears atop her head faded into invisibility while her claws shrunk to look like a feminine human girl's.  Without her demonic features Arami actually looked even more beautiful, to put it plainly, and looked around nineteen.  Kenshin noticed the changes in her and stared disbelievingly when suddenly he felt it.  The ki of a Battousai!   He too stood and brought upon a battle stance, his right hand hovering above the hilt of his new reverse-blade sword.

"Come out!" He called to the bush Arami had so intently fixed her gaze on.  It took only a second before a man appeared now in front of the bush, clad in many so many yukatas' it was hard to tell where one stopped and another started.  

"My name is Gahnite." The muscular man stated pulling a sword from his waist.  Arami's growl worsened and Gahnite smirked at her antics.  "I was uninformed a woman would be traveling with you?  Perhaps before I kill her, we can play." He made a sickening action with his tongue directed at her that made Arami want to pounce and rip the tounge out.

"You won't bring her into this." Kenshin had drawn his sword and now stood at the ready for any attack that was to come.

"Wrong." Surprisingly Arami was the one to speak.  If Kenshin was surprised he didn't show it, but kept his battle stance.  "Don't waste your time with this piece of shit."  She spat at the muscular man that easily towered over her.  Gahnite's smirk turned into an angered frown and he readied his right hand to slap her.  Without warning Arami allowed her illusion to drop, meaning her fox ears reappeared atop her head and her claws grew back to their normal sharp selves.

"Why you little bitch- what in the hell?" Were Gahnite's last words as Arami pounced and sliced through his shoulder?  Kenshin watched in horror as Gahnite fell, the large man's eyes closed his body having gone limp.  As Arami landed gracefully where he would have stood, Gahnite made a crash to the hearth.  Kenshin sent a glare her way and she gazed back at him with a knowing sparkle in her now pure silver eyes.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm not really into the whole Rurouni Kenshin thing, mostly because I've got other fan fiction stories to finish first hand.  Depending on how everyone likes this is how fast I finish this story.  I only need three reviews that say one of two things.  You liked it or you hated it.  Constructive criticism is appreciated, but plain old flames aren't.  Yeah I know this sounds like a crossover with _Inuyasha™ _but it's not, or at least I'm not planning on it being.  Whatever, just read and review this chapter, and if you don't like this'll be the last story I finish, as I've others to work on, and I'm planning a Yu Yu Hakusho one, but the idea just hasn't struck me yet for a plot.  Thanks for reading anyways!**)**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  I do own any of my original characters.  **(And I don't see who would want to sue me, as all you'd get is a stick of Bubblegum and some loose change.  (I'm broke until I win the lottery, keep your fingers crossed)) 


	2. Seemingly

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Two: Seemingly

The large man, Gahnite, lay motionless on the ground.  Kenshin had drawn his reverse-blade sword and now held it at the ready, aimed at Arami.  He glowered at the half demon he once thought was a friend and perhaps one of his allies.  

"I thought you didn't like to kill!" He yelled his accusations.

"Take another look." And so he did and what he found made him nearly drop his sword.  Where she had struck him, sliced through him so to speak, would not be a life-threatening injury.  Unless he was to loose too much blood, he wouldn't die.  Already Arami had gone to work tearing to shreds what had once been one of the large man's many layers of yukatas.  

"Arami, I'm-," 

"Don't apologize, I'm used to the accusation."  She growled as she began bandaging the large man's wound.  

The rest of the evening no words past between them.  Arami continued bandaging Gahnite's wounds, disappearing for half an hour or so, only to return with water she would use to wash out Gahnite's wound and then re-bandage it once she was satisfied it was clean.  Kenshin watched her with interest until she'd finished.

"What will we do with him now?" Asked the swordsman.  

"I will bring him to Kyoto and dump him on Shishio's doorstep then return here.  If you're not here when I return, I'll know your decision and keep my distance.  But know I have a grudge against Shishio I will settle with him either way.  

"How will you bring Gahnite to Kyoto? Sure it is near, but he is quite a large man." Kenshin persisted.

"You forget I'm half demon.  I will carry him."

"But-," Arami cut him off with a glare.

"Would you rather I leave him here to die?" She growled seeming menacing.  Kenshin shrunk away in fear, shaking his head no all the while.  "Then it's settled.  You understand everything?" Out of fear that she'd turn frightening once more Kenshin could only nod.  "Then I'll be back by dawn." Again Kenshin nodded.

And so Arami, with a grunt from the strained effort, picked up the large man Gahnite, keeping him draped on one shoulder as she walked.  With that last grunt from the strain Gahnite's weight set upon her shoulders, Arami disappeared into the forest, going the direction she knew Kyoto was in.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well at least one person liked my story.  I'm going to finish this quickly to get it out of the way, but thanks for reading, special thanks to any reviewers that took the time to read then review!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  Although I do own any of my original characters.**


	3. What Is To Be

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Three: What Is To Be

An hour before dawn was when Kenshin made his decision.  At the same time he finally drifted into the unawareness only sleep can bring.  It was times like these he loved, when he could find peace.  Even if the peace lasted only a moment, he still cherished the sliver of time.

Just as the sun peaked over the horizon was when bushes to Kenshin's sleeping form's left began to rustle.  Arami appeared not a split-second later and a show of great surprise played across her otherworldly beauty.  Obviously she hadn't thought when she made her return the swordsmen would still be here.  But inwardly she was grateful.  She was used to being alone, but a friend once every so often was nice.  

Because she was half demon she didn't need near as much sleep as a human.  So instead she went to work on preparing breakfast.  Without much effort she caught a passing rabbit and with the same amount of effort skinned it.  She did this all in a matter of minutes, and when she'd finished building a second campfire, one only large enough to cook such a rabbit, the sun had barely moved from it's place half hidden by the horizon.  And by the time the rabbit had finished cooking Kenshin had reawaken.

He gave his new alliance a lazy smile before standing to stretch.  Once finished stretching he reseated himself closer to the fire Arami had prepared and noticed the fully cooked rabbit just finishing.  Instantly his mouth began to water and his mind began creating images of cooked rabbit chopped into small pieces, littering the top of a full bowl of white rice with few added spices.  Arami smirked as drool dripped to the ground off his chin.  Without burning herself, she took the rabbit from the fire and pulled it off the stick then tore it in half before offering some to the swordsmen.

Without being asked he took it and with a goofy/happy smile bit into it hungrily like he hadn't eaten properly for days.  He spoke with his mouth full, small pieces of well cooked rabbit flying everywhere.

"This is wonderful!" The swordsman paused to take in another mouthful.  "Delicious!" Again he paused for another bite.  "You're a wonderful cook, that you are!"

Arami could only watch in shock as he finished the rabbit and began nibbling on the bones like a true animal.  She ate more slowly, taking her time to finish.  All the while keeping an interested watchful eye on the swordsmen, her newfound alliance.  Once both had finished Arami proceeded to clean up.  Kenshin sat for another moment, basking in the lingering wondrous taste of the cooked rabbit.

"Are you planning to rest for much longer?" Asked an annoyed half breed once she'd finished cleaning the small clearing, removed any traces of their having been there.  Already she had put out the fire and stirred the ashes in with the dirt so they would not alight again.  Kenshin seemed to come-to and looked about a bit disturbed.

"How long have I been _resting_?" He asked after a moment of confusion.

Arami rolled her eyes.  "Too long." Then she sniffed the air and frowned.  "There's a storm blowing in from the west.  Unless you plan on spending the night here in the forest and getting soaked through, I suggest we get a move on." Kenshin stood, his face set in determination.

"Kyoto awaits." He said back to his deep voice.  At this Arami rolled her eyes once more and began walking ahead of him.  His face fell and he whined after her as he ran to keep up.  "Can you slow down?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **… thanks for reading, special thanks to those that reviewed.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  Although I do own any of my original characters.**


	4. During the Storm

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Four: During the Storm

Such a violent storm was unexpected by all but one.  That one slept near the door while her newfound alliance slept on a futon against the back wall.  His snores kept her on constant alert, though to one unknowing they would suspect she was deeply asleep.

Her peaceful expression of a human was nothing but another illusion.  Though she wanted to sleep, she couldn't deny it would be a mistake to fall completely into the unawareness sleep provided.  Once in awhile her invisible fox ears would twitch when thunder would roll across the angered gray clouds or when lightening would strike something far off only her ears could pick up from its distance.

And when the storm made a turn for the worst is when her companion would stir, however stay fast asleep all the while.  Her thoughts that continued to be aware sometimes drifted to him, her one alliance.  Other times her thoughts would drift to her hard lived past.  

How'd she'd grown up alone.  Protecting herself, being shunned by others.  And then she would find her thoughts beginning to drift.  Wandering to the sleeping swordsman who slept safer knowing he had another to look out for him.  She wondered if he might have grown up the same way.  Had what came to be a gentle creature in the end, what was once known as the Battousai, lived alone all his life as well?  Was he really as barbaric as the legends befell him?

Another crack of the violent thunder made him stir, thus Arami's invisible fox ear twitched in his direction in compliance.  He sat up slowly and cast a wary half-open eye in her direction.  

"Arami?" He asked the dark.

"What?" She murmured.

"Have you slept at all during this time?" 

"Sort of." 

"Can you not sleep while holding an illusion?" Arami was quiet a moment, having never been asked that question.

"I'm not sure."  She said thoughtfully, opening a cautious eye to her surroundings.  Through the dark her demonic heightened sight could just make out the half seated Battousai.  "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He yawned and lay back down.  "When do you think the storm will be over?" 

"Soon."  She smirked as she once again closed her eyes and fell into that state not quite asleep but not fully awake.  Kenshin as well fell to that place of not fully awake, but not quite asleep, but soon drifted into a deeper state of unconsciousness.  A smile formed on his lips as a dream of the one he loved formed in his mind's eye.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Still busy finishing this story up.  Thanks for reading, special thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  Although I do own any of my original characters.**


	5. After the Storm

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Five: After the Storm

The storm lasted until the next morning.  Kenshin awoke feeling refreshed and ready for a battle if one was needed.  Arami awoke feeling more groggy, but refreshed nonetheless. 

As soon as Kenshin began to stir Arami opened her eyes and stood to stretch and work out a few kinks formed from sleeping on such an uncomfortable wooden floor.  Once Kenshin had fully awoken he too stood to stretch.  He looked around eagerly, looking for breakfast, and was sadly disappointed to find none.  Arami smirked at the crestfallen expression displayed, and called something to him, which perked him up instantly.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked more cheerily then when they'd first met.  

"Eggs, meat, rice," And the list continued even when Arami had rolled her eyes and slid the door open.  The list seemed to be never ending and it was obvious the half-breed was growing annoyed.  Before she could say a word of objection he had finished and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Will that be all?" Instantly she was sorry she'd asked as he rushed into another order anew, this list of possible desserts.  With another roll of her eyes she strolled out the door and down a corridor.  Halfway along she passed a door, which the voices of interested her.

"Yes, Gahnite was found on Shishio's steps out-cold.  His shoulder was bandaged up nicely." Arami's chest noticeably puffed up a touch.

"Who could have injured him though?  I was told the wound looked inflicted by an animal.  Could such a man really be defeated by an animal?  He was huge!  I heard he had to wear specially made yukatas just to get around decently dressed!" A rustle of fabric told Arami someone had either just nodded or shrugged.

"Since arriving here I've heard rumors of a demon with fox ears.  I don't remember if the rumors said it was a male or female, but the ears stood atop it's head, and it looks human!" Someone in the room gasped.

"You don't say?  Do you think…?" 

"Exactly.  Gahnite was too powerful a man for any ordinary animal to have defeated him!  It would take one as barbaric as Himura the Battousai to do such a thing!" At this comment Arami had to stifle a growl.  She might be a little rough around the edges, but she wasn't barbaric!  How dare these pathetic cowardly humans admit to such an accusation!

"Excuse me miss." One of the innkeepers arrives holding three bowls of white rice.  Arami nods and moves aside, and with grace only a demon could have swiftly takes one of the bowls of rice and disappears.

Wearing a scowl she enters the room she and Kenshin occupy.  He stands near a window when she enters and casts a cautious eye in her direction.  Soon his caution turns to surprise and then falls when he sees she only holds a bowl of white rice.  Nonetheless it is food and when she offers it to him he takes it gratefully. 

"You have returned already?" He asks still a touch surprised at her swift ability.

"I didn't go far."  She shrugged the enquiries off and cast her sapphire-silver gaze to the open window.  "Did you open the window?" The Battousai's only answer is a nod as he's too engrossed in eating the rice to answer.  "Oh."

After a moment of silence, or as silent as it can be with a hungry swordsman gobbling rice dramatically loud, the swordsman paused long enough to gather more information from the disgruntled half-breed.  She only cast him a wary eye before looking back out the window at the blue sky where cheery birds chirped.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as Arami sighed in a depressed matter.

"Do you consider me barbaric?" He shook his head no as soon as the word left her mouth.  "Humph."  She intensified her gaze out the window.

"Why do you ask?" With a more cautious air, Kenshin continued to question his new friend.  

"I overheard a conversation just down the hall.  Rumors are convinced I'm barbaric."  Kenshin could only nod with understanding at this.  Not very long ago, just at the turn of the revolution, too many had considered him the same.  But he had changed his stripes, so to speak.  

"Are you positive they were talking about you?" Asked the swordsmen sympathetically.

"How many demons can there be around Kyoto without my discovering them?  I've lived here far too long, having searched this country more then twice, and haven't found hide nor hair of another demon, at least not demons that resemble humans."  Again Kenshin could only nod.

"It will pass."

"Just like the storm."  She murmured before standing and walking to the door and sliding it open.

"Where are you going?" 

"You wanted meat, and I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."  She stated calmly.  Again Kenshin's mouth began to water and drool dripped to the floor from off his chin.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed with delight shone in his violet glaze.  Arami rolled her eyes and exited.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So how are people liking it so far?  Or do you readers hate it?  Any-who, thanks so much for reading!  And special thanks to those that reviewed!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  Although I do own any of my original characters.**


	6. Close To Home

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Six: Close to Home

Kenshin and his new companion walk the streets of Kyoto going unnoticed by all.  No one suspect he is the wanted Himura the Battousai, and no one suspects the girl he travels with is really a half-breed demon disguised as a human.  They make it through the streets swiftly, heading straight to where Arami smells fresh human blood.

Finally they reached the place the smell originates from.  Arami gasps while Kenshin looks like he's going to be sick.  What used to be a man, in his middle age, has been cut to pieces and lay in a heap of crimson blood and flesh.  

Arami is the first to recover from her shock; having seen much worse things in the many centuries through she's lived.  She bends near, covering her sensitive nose with a spare piece of cloth that's seemed to magically appear.  Still the scent of blood is strong, yet how could it not be?  With a darkening expression, she inspects the body, the flesh where it's been cut.  After a moment she moves on, removing the cloth from her overly sensitive nose, and begins sniffing around.  With the absence of her fox ears, this is quite a strange sight, however no one is around to see.

Soon Kenshin also recovers, after he's vomited off to the side.  Even during all his years as Battousai he's never seen something _this_ horrifying.  He's no stranger to blood, and the sight of flesh bothers no one as long as it's still connected to the body.  But this is something totally new, which he prays never to discover again.

"This has been done by a metal blade, not long ago." Arami straightens as she announced the cause.  Kenshin can only nod, unable to peel his eyes from the bodily remains.  "The scent of the metal meets with the scent of another man.  But there's also- what I think is-," now is Arami's turn to look sick.  Finally Kenshin peels his eyes from the bodily remains and gazes at Arami with a questioning gaze.  Her tan has faded into a greenish tint.  "There are two other scents.  One is definitely a woman's.  The other I can only identify as a child." Kenshin too pales.

For a moment neither speaks.

"Are you positive it is a child?" Arami nods.

"I can follow the scent easily enough.  But I'm afraid," She cuts herself off and turns away from him as tears begin to brim.  "There's already the scent of more blood ahead." 

Kenshin nods with understanding, praying the sight that awaits them furthermore will not be this gruesome.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is going under PG13 from now on, though I don't think it'll make it to R anytime soon.  Thanks for reading, special thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	7. Respect For the Dead

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Seven: Respect for the Dead

Arami digs a deep grave for what was once middle-aged man.  Kenshin must look away while she places the bodily remains in the grave, and doesn't look until the grave has been refilled.  A trail of blood leads to the upturned earth.  Now Arami is busy tying two broken boards into a cross, before she sets it in the freshly dug hearth.

"Arami?" Kenshin is answered by a grunt.  "Have you-," It seems he is unsure of how to put his question.  "In your past, did you bury your victims?" Arami stays silent a moment, seemingly deep in thought.

"No.  When I was the one who murdered, I didn't show any respect to my victims.  The thought in my mind remained; they wouldn't have done it for me, so why should I bother myself with the obligation?" Kenshin nodded, unsure if he should continue to press or if she would go on.  But she didn't go on and instead continued tying together the pieces of wood into a cross.

"Why do you not kill anymore?" He asked, a little unsure.  

At this Arami didn't speak right away.  She stopped tying once more and let the half-finished cross lie carelessly in her lap.  For a moment Kenshin thought he had upset her and was about to start stuttering apologies.

"I was injured terribly.  If I were not helped, I would not heal.  And so I lay down to die.  Awaiting my Fate with open arms, having lived a past no one would want to repeat.  Then came the unexpected.  A man arrived, a priest from a nearby village." Kenshin's breath began to bait as he waited intently for her to continue.  "I was too badly injured to object.  And so he went, carrying me to his village.  Where in time, I healed with his help.  After that I couldn't leave him alone.  He'd saved my life, even if at the time I would have welcomed death with open arms.  It was then I became fully aware of all the bad things I had done."  She paused, and for a time just sat quietly with her head bowed, her auburn bangs shielding her sapphire-silver eyes from view.

Kenshin was about to ask if she was all right, when he noticed something drip to the ground.  Soon to be followed by another drop of the same.  Then he realized, she was crying.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow, am I in a depressing rut or what?  Lately all my stories on **FanFiction.net** have been really depressing, at least for a chapter or two.  Any-how, thanks for reading, special thanks to those that reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.**


	8. One Tough Cookie

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Eight: One Tough Cookie

Kenshin and Arami continued on their journey within the hour.  It hadn't taken Arami long to recover.  With her head held much higher then when they'd found the, er- murder scene, Arami seemed very confident.

Once in awhile Kenshin couldn't help but look over at her and wonder.  There was too much to wonder about her.  Really, Arami was only a mystery.  To scorn her would be a death wish, and yet at the last second she would spare the life of the one to scorn her, even if he or she was injured badly.  She'd even clean the wound she inflicted, which was never life threatening if treated properly.  Actually, she left the Fate of the one she injured in their hands.  If they wanted to die, they could simply lie there and accept their deaths.  If they wanted to live, usually they could just get up and walk away to find some help.

"Don't come near me!" A woman's scream came from somewhere ahead.  Without a second look at her companion Arami took off at an amazing speed to find the trouble.

Surprisingly Kenshin matched her speed and quickly caught up to her.  Both arrived at the same time on the scene.  It was quite comical actually.  A woman stood holding a two-year-old boy tightly to her right side; in her left hand she held what appeared to be a small tree.  A man stood not far away with a stunned expression on his handsome face.  His left cheek dripped blood from a small cut that had possibly been inflicted by the small tree held by the near middle-aged woman.

He recovered quickly however and took something from his belt.  That something appeared to be round blades, very unlike a sword to say the least.  The edges of the round blade looked sharp as one of Arami's claws.  The handsome man readied to throw the blade. (like a kid would do with a Frisbee, the weapon is like a disc, except larger and sharper and with a wider hollowed center)

Kenshin watched in horror as he threw the blade with a force strong as the violent storm's winds.  The round blade flew in the woman and child's direction.  Even at his most amazing velocity, Kenshin knew he'd never be able to reach the woman and child in time.  

_Cling!_

Arami stood in the round blade's path in a battle stance.  Her illusion had dropped, meaning her fox ears had reappeared and her claws were fully extended.  She stood, her breath seething, looking at the man whom had thrown the blade, menacing as ever.  Even Kenshin backed up a step at the expression of utter hatred given freely to the man whom had been about to slaughter the family.

"W-what the hell are you?"  The man stuttered.  The woman Arami had protected from death stood speechless, too stunned and afraid to move.

"I am the demon that roams the forests of Kyoto."  She growled, sounding just as menacingly beautiful as she looked.  The man's eyes widened in horror and the woman behind took a step away from the frightening Arami.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Would you people call this a cliffhanger?  Anyway, I'm going to _Subway_ right now then to a friend's house.  When I get back I'll finish this story up as quick as my fingers can.  Thanks for reading, special thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	9. Seething

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Nine: Seething

The Battousai and the woman wore identical expressions of utter horror at Arami's announcement.  As a feeble attempt, the woman held up the sapling like she bore a sword.  Arami didn't bother to glance even once at the woman, but continued to stare menacingly at the man with the round blades.

"You killed that man?" Growled Arami, her sapphire-silver gaze flickered with malice.  No answer came and so she took a step forward, meanwhile Kenshin watched with baited breath, as well as a hand on the hilt of his reverse-blade.  "Fool, answer me.  Or you'll die now."

Arami was answered reluctantly, but from the woman instead.

"Ye-yes.   He murdered my husband."  Her grasp on the sapling tightened and with it came a touch more bravery.  "Are you here to finish us off?" 

"No.  If I'd wanted you dead, I would have let that rounded blade _finish you off_." Answered Arami in a low growl.  "Now Murderer, I take it you work for Shishio?"  She addressed the new Battousai once more.  At this accusation he seemed to come to his senses.

"That's right." A wicked smirk formed on his lips as he said this.  Arami returned the gesture.

"You will give Shishio this message."

"Or what?"

"Or I will kill you now and just tell Shishio in person." Shrugged Arami, still with a nasty sneer sent at the man.  He nodded reluctantly.  "My name is Arami, and I will be there soon to take his life." Said Arami, her voice as cold as ice.  Her smirk had vanished and was replaced by a more serious expression then Kenshin could ever achieve.  "That is the end of my message.  Now, deliver it.  And if I find you have murdered again, your life will be taken as well."

The man's wicked expression had also vanished, instead replaced by a fearful glaze.  He nodded jerkily before turning and sprinting off.  Arami smirked at his back.

"Though I will injure him anyway, once he's delivered my message." Whispered Arami under her breath as she turned and smiled at Kenshin.   "That wasn't hard at all."  She announced, just before she was hit over the head by a miniature tree.

"Ack!  Demon!  Be gone demon!" Scream the woman, who continued hitting the unaffected Arami over the head with a now broken sapling.  Arami simply turned to the woman, giving her an annoyed look before swiftly grabbing the small broken tree and carving it into toothpicks with one or two swipes of her claws.  This plan, however, backfired and only frightened the woman more so.  "Don't hurt my baby!  Kill me instead, just don't hurt my baby!" 

With her eyebrow twitching, Arami turned and looked at Kenshin, whose eyes were wide with an emotion she couldn't read.

"What?" She snapped.

"Oh nothing Arami." Said Kenshin, wearing a knowing smile as he turned his back on her and began strolling away.

**_Author's note:_**** I'm trying to get out of my depressing rut with most of my fan fictions… Thanks to my readers, and most of all thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	10. Over Time

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Ten: Over Time

"Arami?" Asked Kenshin, after they'd walked in silence for nearly a day.  The demon disguised as a human, allowed a glimpse at him over her shoulder.

"What?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"A while ago, you said I reminded you a lot of yourself.  Why is that?" He asked more quietly as a group of people passed.  For a moment Arami didn't answer, and Kenshin was about to give up when she unexpectedly stopped and glanced in a window of a pretty abandoned restaurant.

Without questions being asked, or answers being given, Arami swiftly ducked into the restaurant and was right away greeted by a young woman near Kenshin's age.  Kenshin gave Arami a questioning glance, but already knew he wouldn't be given an answer, and so he stayed silent as Arami spoke.

"A private table, if you please."  The young woman nodded and showed them to a small closed-off area where a short table stood with cushions on either side.  Arami and the young woman exchanged nods and Kenshin was sure he saw Arami pass the young woman a pouch of what he could only guess was gold, before Arami sat down and waited for him to do so as well.

He had just sat down when she spoke.

"You remind me of myself, are one way to put it, and probably the best way to explain it.  I've been thinking, and maybe I should answer some questions before we go to battle Shishio."  Kenshin wasn't sure how to react so he nodded awkwardly, wearing a serious expression.

Though he waited for her to go on, she didn't.  Instead a girl arrived, much younger then the first, wearing a bright toothy grin.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" The little girl asked eagerly.

It was then Kenshin figured out that Arami had heard the little girl coming and that's why she hadn't gone on.  He searched his pockets momentarily; only to find a few moths fluttering out of places he had once kept money.  A goofy smile came to his lips as the last moth fluttered out a nearby window, he aimed the smile at the young girl who giggled.

"I'm afraid I don't have any-,"

"Order whatever you like.  My treat." Interrupted Arami, her eyes closed though a miniscule smirk had appeared on her lips.   

His mouth began to water as he ordered practically the entire menu.  Both girls, Arami and the child, seemed surprised by his eagerness, though Arami overcame her emotions more swiftly as she _had_ seen him eat before.

"Miss," the little girl turned to Arami, her mouth hanging open a little.  "Are you sure you can afford…"

"Yes, I can.  Thank you, now run along," Arami opened one eye to watch the little girl run off, glancing over her shoulder at them every so often.

"That is very generous of you, Arami." Said Kenshin, smiling widely.  "Will you not be eating…?"

"I don't need to eat as much as humans.  Besides that, I'm not hungry." Answered Arami with a plain shrug.  Kenshin's smile began to fade; knowing now would be back to business.

"What was that priest's name, that helped you?" His voice became barely above a whisper.  Again Arami didn't answer right away.  Sadness came to her expression, which she quickly covered up before answering. 

"His name was Sanyo."  She answered dejectedly, opening her eyes now and staring at the table with longing shone in her eyes.

"Did you," he paused, knowing it would be rude to ask, but he was very curious about this man from ages ago.  "Did you love him?" Came Kenshin's rushed question.

"Yes." Sighed Arami, and slowly looked up with Kenshin with a weak smile.  "How couldn't I have?  He was the only person ever to show me kindness.  The others acted like that woman…" her expression became sour, "_back there_."

Now was Kenshin's turn to be silent a moment.  Then, "I remind you of yourself, because once I was shunned?  Because I was _Himura the Battousai_." 

Arami smiled weakly once more, and nodded.

"You weren't shunned, like I was, but you were feared.  Therefore, you would know somewhat, what it's like for me.  But also, like myself, you were able to change.  Though you exceeded me greatly, for now you are not as feared and have many friends."  At this point Kenshin was beginning to pity the half-demon.

_'How unfair her life has been'_ thought Kenshin sadly.

"Any other questions?" Asked Arami pointedly.

"What happened to the others… like you?" 

Arami looked a touch stunned at his question.  Instantly he began stuttering apologies, but she just brushed them aside with another delicate smile that stopped him before he could make tracks.

"The demons began to wage war amongst themselves.  Most wanted land, others wanted power.  In the end, very few were left.  For quite some time after that, demons lived furtively, apart from others so as to avoid another war.  Then came Shishio.  No demons knew where he came from, or when he'd begun his killing spree.  All they knew was he wanted all demons dead, half-demons or quarter-demons alike." 

"Quarter-demons?" Interrupted Kenshin, his eyes were already wide with the information he had received.

"Where half-breeds are rare, quarter-breeds are much rarer.  They are the offspring of a half-demon who has mated with a human."

"Why are half-demons so rare?" Questioned Kenshin before he could stop himself.

"As I've told you before, pureblood demons find it weak for one of their own to mate with a human.  Producing an offspring, which will be a half-breed, is evidence of that weakness, and less than a handful of demons would even think of doing such.  When the birth of a half-breed did occur, the parents and half-demon were swiftly killed."  She stopped abruptly and glared at him, as if daring to ask another question before she could finish answering the first.

"Shishio killed the remaining of your kind?" He asked, not having caught (or perhaps ignoring) the expression given.

"Yes.  I am the last, though I'm only a half-breed…" her hardened gaze softened as she averted her gaze to the nearest window.

"You said they didn't die out-?" 

"In the Sengoku era.  In the end, demons were mercilessly killed off."  

"But if you were shunned by demons, why is it you wish to avenge their deaths?"

Again, Arami was silent a moment.  Slowly her sapphire-silver eyes moved back towards him until she was gazing directly back into his sapphire-violet eyes.

"Here you are, Sir." Came a little girl's voice, interrupting Arami before she could begin an answer to Kenshin's question.  Piles upon piles of dishes were set before Kenshin until there wasn't anymore room for his meals to be set.  He gazed down at the food, his mouth beginning to water, but when he looked back up he found no Arami, only three small pouches, set where she'd sat just a second before.

**_Author's note: _****Thanks for reading, and extraordinary thanks to my (very few) reviewers!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	11. Death To Shishio

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Eleven: Death to Shishio

Arami sat on top of the roof of the abandoned restaurant.  Nighttime had fallen just before they'd entered the restaurant her ally now sat in, eating to his fill.  An annoyed huff pursed her lips, but she kept it silent.

"Where are you Arami?" Came her one ally's voice from below.

She dropped down effortlessly and gazed at him wearily.  Her illusion she'd let drop hours ago, when she'd exited the poor restaurant.  Kenshin watched her, his eyes flickering over the fox ears atop her head before settling back on her sapphire-silver eyes.

"Your illusion?" Asked Kenshin after a moment of the awkward silence.

"Shishio's scent is moving.  He's received my warning."  She announced firmly, her gaze hardening.  "Considering your humanity, I suggest we rest before continuing."

Kenshin nodded and both set out towards the nearest inn, which happened to be only a few meters away.  By the time they'd entered their room and slid the wood-paneled door shut behind them, Arami had regained her humanly illusion.  Her sapphire-silver colored eyes flashed around the room once, her petite nose inhaling the surrounding scents silently.  This she did before finally dropping her illusion once more.

Without so much as a word to her ally, Arami took her place on the floor and closed her eyes.  She fell asleep almost instantly, but not until she made sure Kenshin was fast asleep.

_**DREAM**_

_At first she had no idea where she was, and then the scent came to her.  Blood.  The scent of human blood drenched her entire being, meaning she had to be on a battlefield.  When the scent of what she was covered in reached her, her instincts kicked in and she began to growl, a low terrifying growl deep within her throat._

_"Shishio…" whispered the angered half-demon._

_A low chuckle rose slowly into the night air, growing louder and louder as if someone walked towards her.  Though she knew not exactly where she was, she did know _he_ was here.  Glances flickered in every direction, taking in her surroundings while searching for the trespasser._

'This is not my territory' _a low, melodic voice drifted across her thoughts, and immediately she recognized it as her own rational tone.  _

_The feel of foreboding surrounded her as she leaned forward ever so slightly._

_"So… Arami…" Came another voice, this one manly and much unlike hers.  Her growl rose in a more intimidating manner (if that was possible).  "You are a _demon_." He spat the word like it was venom then paused once again, taking his ever-dear time._

_"Yes, and you're a pathetic excuse for a human." Growled she, her tone more venomous then his.  _

_"How is it, _demon_, that this _pathetic human_ was able to bring extinction to your dear brethren?" His tone was plain, meant to be misleading.  The hatred for this one human being raised greatly with those few words he'd dared to speak.  "Yet _you _have managed to defeat my armies!" Came his tone in faulted surprise.  "The same armies, in fact, that rid this land of those disgusting, conniving, insolent…"_

_But before he could finish his ravenous rant of her brethren, she'd pounced.  The satisfying feel of human flesh being torn by her claws, brought a vile and wicked smile to her lips.  As she landed, a sickening sound came from behind, where Shishio had once stood…_

_**_END DREAM**

Arami sat bolt straight up from her sleeping area on the floor.  Cold sweat dripped down her cheeks, falling to the hard wooden floor while she shivered violently.

"What is the matter, Arami?" Called her ally to the dark.  The unexpected hiss startled Arami greatly, her chest giving a huge heave as she gasped for a breath.  "Are you all right?" Came the voice of Kenshin once more.

She nodded slowly, forgetting human eyesight wasn't as advanced as hers, meaning that Kenshin couldn't see the movement.  Yet she remembered this quickly and corrected herself almost immediately.

"I-er…" Her thoughts stumbled for a proper excuse.  "I had a nightmare."

It was the closest thing to the truth.

**_Author's note:_  Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  I do own any of my original characters.**


	12. Differences

A Lifetime Forgiven    

Chapter Twelve: Differences       

They began their journey North as soon as the sun had peaked over the highest of mountains surrounding Kyoto.  Arami, Kenshin noticed, had been quite edgy since last night.  To prove his point, just this morning when he'd asked about breakfast, she'd snapped at him in a manner that made him very frightened.   And considering all he'd come up as an opponent against, this was quite an accomplishment in Arami's favor.

"Shishio has managed to travel further then I would have liked.  We'll need to make camp again tonight." Announced Arami in a careless tone, but there was great stress there, and straining Kenshin could just manage to hear it.

"Arami?" He asked a bit weakly.  She grunted, showing her acknowledgement that she'd heard.  "I've noticed since last night, you've been a bit…" because he didn't know how to exactly finish that question without having Arami angry with him, Kenshin trailed off and averted his eyes anywhere but the tense half-demon.  Once a moment of the unsteady silence had passed and Arami still had not answered, Kenshin went on.  "Is your uneasy mood because of your nightmare?" 

For another moment, Arami gave no answer except for slowing her pace ever so slightly.  Just when Kenshin was about to give up, she spoke.

"No.  I'll admit my-," she paused for only a split-second, "_nightmare_ had me a little off balance.  But no, it isn't the cause of my tension." This time her pause lasted far longer and Kenshin had to bite his lip to stop himself from asking what the real reason was.  "Tonight is a full moon."  She stated, glancing to the east where the sun had finally managed to tower above the intimidating mountains in that direction.

Kenshin only nodded, unsure of what to say about this.

"Yes, it is." Agreed he, though sounded very uncertain.

Arami sighed exasperatedly for reasons Kenshin didn't know.  "A secret that can be deadly for me lies with the full moon."  Said the shifty half-demon after a few seconds of the hesitant silence that pursued her sighs.

"A secret?" He asked while trying to hide his excitement.

"Undoubtedly, this evening you'll find out." Exclaimed Arami in a timid tone of voice.  

Kenshin nodded anxiously and glanced to his side as the walked on towards the North.

-Evening-

"Arami?" Asks Kenshin once they'd finally finished setting up camp.

"Hm?" She asks lazily, her eyes on the appearing stars.

He hesitates a second before asking.  "You said a secret that can be deadly for you… what do you mean?" 

Now is Arami's turn to hesitate before answering.  But before she can, Kenshin gasps and points at her fox-like ears atop her head, or what and where they used to be.  

Quickly her fox ears are vanishing from atop her head and being replaced with humanoid ears in their rightful places.  Her auburn hair fades into a light, almost sand-like brown.  What were once claws, are now nearly harmless humanly feminine fingernails that appear to have a pedicure to perfection.  Lastly, her sapphire-silver colored eyes, fade into a pale sapphire blue.  A weak smile adorns her lips as she gazes over at her stunned redheaded ally.

"When the moon is full I turn human and am defenseless." Kenshin can only gape at his suddenly human ally.

"Arami?" Gasps Kenshin, his jaw nearly touching the ground.  The now human Arami nods vaguely as she gazes up at the full moon just having peaked over the cloudless mountains.

**_Author's note:_**** Um… you know I can never think of anything to say here.  Well at least I'm out of my depressive rut… sort of.  Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And also thanks to my readers.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_. I do own any of my original characters, (not to mention this plot).**


	13. Morning

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Thirteen: Morning

She didn't sleep all night.  When morning finally came, the temporarily human Arami was more then just grateful.  The sun could just barely be seen, peaking over the summit of a large mountain.  With the sunlight her demon blood began to flow again.

At once her hair regained the crimson tint that created the auburn illusion just as her delicate fingernails became sharpened claws.  Also her humanoid ears vanished and reappeared atop her head, back to their normal fox-likeness.  Lastly, her instincts recovered.

Kenshin opened an eye to see Arami's full recuperation and was thoroughly amazed by it.  Instead of making a show of it however, he closed his eyes once more and began to drift into an easier sleep.  He'd been the one on guard all night, as Arami hadn't had any defenses.  Though she too had stayed awake, which Kenshin could only guess was for her own reasons.

"Hey!" He didn't move from his seated sleeping position.  Arami gave an annoyed huff when he gave no show he'd awoken, so tried once again.  "Kenshin!" This time he was startled into opening one eye to gaze at her.  She'd never said his name before!  "At midday I'll awaken you.  You'll eat, and then we'll start out." Kenshin gave a weak nod before closing his eyes once more, this time drifting into a much deeper sleep.

Arami went out to hunt almost as soon as he'd closed his eyes, but something wasn't right.  There was a scent in the air she couldn't quite define.  It took her nearly ten minutes to sort where the scent belonged, and when she finally did she began to growl.  With a glance at her sleeping companion she jumped off in the direction the scent was strongest. 

Only a moment passed while she sprinted through the forest with amazing speed.  Finally she skidded to halt and glared at someone across from her in the clearing.

"What do _you_ want?" Growled a suddenly very angry or annoyed half-demon.

"Shishio has sent me as a messenger." At this announcement Arami's growls ceased.  "He's received the message from the one called Arami." Sweat dripped from the brow of the man she recognized as the manslayer she'd sent as a messenger just two days prior.  "And if the _demonness_ is truthful, she will kill this Ri.  When he does not return, Shishio will know his Fate."  The message ended with that.

 Arami smirked and readied her claws, but didn't strike.

"Then Ri, whom I suppose is you, will not return."  With that she leapt and sliced precisely at his shoulder.  Once she'd landed, Ri fell to kneeling, but he was still alive.  "You will follow me.  If you want to live, nurse your injury once we reach camp, otherwise it will become infected and I'm sure you don't want that painful a death.  Then again, if you wish for death, just try to escape."

With that she walked forward and disappeared into the lightened forest surrounding the small clearing.  The injured manslayer was swift to follow. 

**_Author's note:_ Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  I do own any of my original characters and this plot.**


	14. Another Ally Found

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Fourteen: Another Ally Found

The two arrived back at camp near midday.  Because of the manslayer's injury, they had to move much slower then Arami would have liked, but it was not a complete waste of time.  In the meantime, Arami was able to catch a few things Kenshin or this _Ri_ would like for their midday meal.

"You spared me… why?" Asked the manslayer calling himself Ri.

"Killing you was unnecessary." Said Arami with a careless air.

"Spies could be watching…"

"I highly doubt there could be any of Shishio's spies near me without my sensing them."

"Word is, he is a sorcerer…"

"And I know magic centuries older then me.  Considering my age, I don't believe Shishio could outsmart me in that factor."

"How do you know I'm not a spy for Shishio?"

"I don't know if you're a spy for him, nor do I care.  The answer is simple though.  If you are a spy, I'll simply kill you before any important information can be delivered.  Now be silent, we're entering camp.  Awake my companion, and I can guarantee your life won't last as long as it would have had you not disturbed him.  Try to escape, and your safety will no longer matter." Arami paused in her path and allowed the manslayer to pass her.  She waited until he'd sat down before throwing down the game she'd caught from the walk back and turned.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ri with a nervous glance over his shoulder at the sleeping Kenshin.

"To fetch you new clothing and some water." Said Arami and vanished. 

Half an hour later she came back carrying a red yukata as well as a bowl of fresh water.  She threw down the yukata at Ri's feet, and then set the bowl of water at his side.  Lastly she took some torn fabric from inside her kimono and put them next to the bowl.

"Bandage your wound." With that command she walked over to her game and easily tore the skin and fur away from the lifeless animal bodies.  

While the meal was cooking over the campfire Arami relaxed under the shade of a large tree and closed her eyes.  During her rest she listened to the uncomfortable grunts of Ri, who seemed to be having trouble with the nursing of his wound.  After about ten minutes, she grew tired of his struggle and moved over to his side.  A fearful eye was turned to her, but she paid no attention.  

Without a word to the injured manslayer, Arami took the half-filled bowl of water from him, most of the contents having spilled on the dirt ground.  Wetting a strip of the torn fabric, she began cleaning his wound expertly.

"First you injure me, now you're helping me?"   Ri asked, his bright green eyes surveying Arami's every move.

"I wounded Gahnite because he threatened my and my companion's lives.  Then I nursed his injuries, just as I am doing with you."  She told him quietly as she began wrapping his shoulder in the domestic bandages.  

"What did I do to deserve my injury?" Asked Ri, his deep voice sounding angry.

"You murdered that man, husband and father to his family."  At the mention of the man she paled slightly, remembering the sloppily killed victim.  The remorse in her voice alone, was enough to make Ri think a little of what he'd done.

"So?  I'm positive you've murdered before." It wasn't a question to be answered, but rather an accusation meant to scorn.

"Yes, I've killed countless times.  But that's in my past, and I've been regretful ever since."  For another moment she fell silent.  In that moment she continued to wet bandages before wrapping them around his injured shoulder.  "A word to the wise, do not bite the hand that helps you."

With that she finished and went to rotate the meat roasting over the campfire.  After her lecture, Ri fell silent as he drifted deeper into his thoughts.  He couldn't have helped but notice the wonderful job she'd done nursing his injury.  Obviously she'd known exactly what she was doing.

His dirty blonde hair that was cut neatly to his shoulders swayed lightly in the afternoon breeze, his green eyes shadowed all through the rhythmic waves.  As if it were on cue, Kenshin awoke to the scene of the tranquil man he recognized as the murderer from two days prior. At once he was on his feet in a battle stance, his sword drawn and ready.

"Put it down." Came Arami's voice from Kenshin's left.  He lent a bemused gaze there to see Arami bent low over a fire, a feast roasting over the licking flames.  "Shishio has sent us a message.  If Ri doesn't return to him, Shishio will know my message was true."

"Ri?" Asked Kenshin in a confused voice.

"Yes." This time was Ri's turn to speak.  He looked up momentarily from his place and gazed at the infamous Himura the Battousai, then frowned.  "My name is Ri.  But _she_ was supposed to kill me."

"Which can be still being arranged." Growled Arami as she stood and tossed either former Battousais' their meals.  Both caught them easily and stared down at their cooked rabbits.  "Two each."  Said Arami before turning and walking into the surrounding forest.

"Where are you going, Arami?" Called Kenshin as he sat back down.  "Won't you be eating with us?"

"I'm going to bathe."  She called back.  Kenshin only nodded while Ri looked up and after where she'd disappeared to.

**_Author's note:_**** Oh look!  I'm sort of out of my depressive rut!  Yay for me!  Too bad I know I'm going right back into one after the next chapter… *sighs*** **… well I better finish this up.  I think four more chapters should finish this fan fiction up.**

**Disclaimer:**** _Rurouni Kenshin™_ I don't own, but my characters and most of this plot I do!**


	15. Peeping Toms and Turning New Leaves

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Fifteen: Peeping Toms and Turning New Leaves

Arami found the river quickly enough.  She sighed after having lowered herself into the lukewarm water; she'd forgotten how relaxing a much-needed bath could be.  Though truthfully, the reason she wanted a bath so much, was her briefness of humanity.

True it was, that she no longer despised humans, but she did still have her disagreements with being a human herself, even if it was for only one night every single month.  The thought of being fully human disgusted her, yet not for the reasons most would think.  

To put it simply, she wasn't used to being weak.  However, it was also because of what it reminded her of.  When the night came when the demon half of her blood would temporarily cease to flow and she turned into a human, the memories she'd tried so hard to block out would pour steadily back into mind, filling every one of her pores with forgotten hatred.  Worst of all was that the memories would stay fresh for days on end, keeping the forgotten hatred standing on tiptoes.

A familiar scent drifted to her as she sat there, wallowing.

"See anything you like," she fingered a rock near her right shoulder.  "You peeping Tom!" In a flash she'd picked up the rock and thrown it over her shoulder.  It shot into a large bush with unknown fierceness.  A split-second later there was a sworn oath before a loud…

_Thump!_

Again Arami sighed before ducking her head under the surface and swimming to a deeper section of the river.

Twenty minutes later she lifted herself from the water and dressed noiselessly.  Before heading back to camp she walked over to the bush she'd thrown a rock at and plucked an unconscious Ri from the underbrush.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." She whispered under her breath.

Within a few more seconds she'd reached camp once again.  Unceremoniously, she dropped the unconscious form she'd carried back and gazed over at her one companion and ally.  Kenshin only glanced at Ri's limp form, yet continued eating like he wasn't bothered.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Asked the annoyed half-demon.

Ri made a disgruntled sound from his place on the ground before settling back into an unconscious air.  Her one ally smiled up at her from his seated position.

"I did not think there was much reason to, that I did not." Rolling her eyes, Arami went and away from Kenshin, the very air about her in an annoyed huff.

Later, once she'd had time to relax a bit, she returned to camp and noticed Ri was conscious and sitting with his back to her grudgingly.  With a smile she sat near the dying fire and began to rekindle it so it would last some time into the night.

After awhile of her ignorance, Ri turned to face her, still frowning while Kenshin watched with a knowing smile from across the fire.

"You didn't have to throw the rock so hard." Grumbled the former Battousai, a lump the size of his fist still protruding from his head.  Arami's smile widened but she kept her head down enough to cover the laughter in her eyes, though it was evident in her voice when she next spoke.

"I had to guarantee you wouldn't awake and peep again." 

A crack somewhere in the forest that only a demon could hear quickly sobered her though and she stared off to her left, trying hard not to alarm the former manslayers… unfortunately both were terrific at reading telltale signs.

"What is it?" Asked Kenshin first, his voice deep as though this sign alone meant he already knew something was wrong.

The half-demon took a deep breath, inhaling scents from miles around and a frown curved her lips as a peculiar scent came to her.

"A man, he stinks of ancient magic."

"Shishio's spy," finished Ri, his eyes widening in something remote to fear.  Arami nodded slowly, and before her head had even bowed Kenshin was on his feet.

****

**_Author's note:_**** Dang.  I really hate these depressive ruts of mine.  That and this completely annoying country song my sister's blasting in the other room (and singing along to ^. ^ ****ß****laughs).**

**Disclaimer:**** _Rurouni Kenshin™_ I don't own… I only own my original characters and most of this plot.**


	16. Alive and Swinging

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Sixteen: Alive and Swinging

"What kind of ancient magic?" Asks Ri, the fear he's trying to hide in his tone rising.

"He's trying to mask his scent.  Too bad this is _my_ forest." Says Arami and she too stands, prepared to run off in that direction when Ri suddenly stops her.

"How do you know it's not just some guy wandering around the forest?  Hunting?"  Arami gave a doubtful smirk.

"It's better you stay here anyway, you're not supposed to be alive, remember?" Ri seemed to suddenly relax.  "However, tell me this.  Are you afraid of the magic or the man?" When Ri didn't answer Arami's smile returned, then with a sharp nod to her ally, she took off running along the branches of numerous trees noiselessly while Kenshin took the ground and matched her speed.

Just as fast as they'd started however, Kenshin skidded to a halt, though Arami continued a few more paces before she too stopped, then looked down into the thicket of branches to see the two men, one hidden in shadows.

The one man clearly in view seemed not to have taking notice of their sudden and noiseless arrival.  A flicker of doubt shone through Arami's gaze as she watched out the corner of her eye the man hidden in shadows move stealthily from cover to cover.  There was an ominous silence she also couldn't help but take notice of.  It was what had drawn her to this man in the first place.  And then Arami was overcome by a sense of impending doom.

"No, Battousai, it's a trap!" She yelled as loud as her lungs allowed, but was greeted by silence.  Her voice and volume hadn't been carried a millimeter.

In an instant she'd leapt down from her watchful cover and glared directly at the man.

How could he have done it?  She knew this spell; she knew it was to steal sound.  But how had this man fooled her?  This was and always had been _her_ forest.  He was old, that was one thing… but she could swear still that the magic she'd sensed was the kind to mask scents, not steal sounds.

His appearance, he looked old for one thing, but his head was bowed so Arami couldn't see his face.  His hair looked to be graying, streaks of silver and gray ran through it… and then something clicked and she felt like a complete idiot.

"Shishio."  She murmured, though no sound came from her moving lips.

The illusion dissolved quickly and a bandaged man wearing something remote to a Greek toga stood there, his red eyes having found Arami's sapphire-silver gaze.  Yet the sapphire was quickly disappearing from her eyes and being replaced by pure silver.

"How'd you know?" Asked Shishio in a booming amused voice, as if all the sound he'd stolen was now held in his voice creating the volume. 

**_Author's note:_**** SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!  I was just going to add it to Ch. 15, but I'm too lazy right now, it's 3:46am.**  **Besides, this is okay, right?  Right?  Any-who…**

**Disclaimer:****_ Rurouni Kenshin™_**** isn't mine.  Arami's mine so is Ri, some of this plot is mine… but _Rurouni Kenshin_™ isn't.**


	17. Revealing Ri

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Seventeen: Revealing Ri

"So you are the infamous _barbaric_ demon that roams this forest?" Continues Shishio, not expecting an answer. Arami glances to her right and notices many more silhouettes have gathered about the one she's been watching from the corner of her eye.  "Ah yes, you've noticed Himura and my _friends_… I'm guessing you two _were_ allies?" Her eyes shot back to his and she began moving her lips rapidly in another language, though she highly doubted Shishio knew this.

Then quite suddenly, a bird chirped not far off and slowly sound began coming back to the forest.  Shishio looked thunderstruck for a solid minute before looking back to Arami, whose eyes had returned to their natural sapphire-silver selves, a smug look as her expression.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" She asks as full sound is restored to her forest.  "My lifetime multiplies yours numerously, I know any counter spell to your magic." Now Arami began considering her words.  "Ri, was your messenger?"

Finally Shishio regained his pose and a wicked smile spread to his lips.

"Yes." He announces defiantly.

"The entire thing was a trap from the moment you murdered the first of my kin." Said Arami now, matter-of-factly.  "Ri was a trap.  Since he delivered my message, you've had someone masquerading as yourself, heading north, knowing fully well I'd follow the scent."

"Quite correct, yes." Complimented Shishio.

"And all this time you've been following Ri… who also wears an illusion." Shishio's smile continues to widen. "He masks his scent, pretending to be human, when really he is a fox demon, helping you.  That's why you spared him." Anger bubbled and boiled in her voice dangerously.  "Because of him, you were able to track down the separated demons easily… and kill them with your armies.  Then he sent me that vision, which gave you information about me."

"You _are_ smarter then you look." Says Shishio coolly.

"Once I'm dead, the last of the demonic culture will be held in Ri." Finished Arami, the anger in her voice beginning to broil.

"Yes.  And after I've killed you, I will finish off Ri… I believe Mr. Himura has his hands full already however with Mr. Aoshi." Again Arami's eyes wandered to where the stealthy shadow had been surrounded by other silhouettes.  However, now the other silhouettes were gone, supposedly collapsed into the overgrown forest brush, yet there was another stealth shadow that seemed to be waiting for something, not far from where Kenshin was hidden.  "That is, unless you'd like to finish Ri-,"

"The only filth I will be cleaning off the face of this Earth is you.  Himura has claimed Shinomori Aoshi, and I've claimed you-,"

"I can't allow that." Said a voice Arami fully recognize, and the growl she'd been holding back finally escaped.  

"Stay out of this Ri, and then I will not have to kill you as-,"

"You're only a half-breed.  What can you do to me?" Arami turned from Shishio, who wore a cold smile… but his cold was lukewarm compared to Arami's frozen expression.

Ri had dropped his illusion, but if this surprised Arami, she didn't show it.  Strangely, he still looked quite human… his hair was no longer a light blonde, but rather a strawberry blonde that still touched his shoulders, however now he had it tied back in a low tail.  His blue eyes had gained a brilliant green tint, and looked more almond-shaped.  He'd also grown two inches taller; yet he was still as muscular yet slim, though he no longer had his rounded-blade weapons with him.  Yet now his humanoid ears had a terrific point to them that stuck out of his strawberry-blonde hair, and his fanglike teeth were clearly visible as he grinned.

Even his outfit had changed.  Now he wore an old fashioned yukata colored green that brought out the brilliant green of his eyes, yet made the blue there stand out too.  Instead of a sash to keep the yukata tied, (or perhaps the sash was just hidden from her sight for now), he wore a thick leather belt around his waist, where his rounded-blade weapons had once hung from.

"Traitor." Growled Arami in her most threatening voice that Kenshin would ever have heard.  Ri made to laugh at this, but instead his grin just widened and a short chuckle escaped him.

"What should you care?  You're only half a demon, and your father wasn't anywhere near as great as his title-,"

"_Don't_ talk about him." Shouted Arami, her anger practically seething through her pores.  "You have no right.  I may only have half the blood of a demon, but it's more than you've ever experienced.  If I die today, I die with honor, but you.  You'll die a coward." Ri's expression changed dramatically.  First flecking with fear, before he hid that with anger and then a jolt of regret, again quickly hidden by boiling anger.

"Arami!" Called Kenshin from his place, and without glancing Arami knew he had his reverse blade drawn and was just waiting for a sign.

"To your right, Kenshin!" She called back as out the corner of her eye she watched another shadow move toward Kenshin's silhouette.  A split-second later she heard the clang of two swords clashing.  She looked back to Ri, but he had disappeared.  Another growl escaped her.  It had been a distraction… Kenshin's yell had given Shishio time and a distraction to give Aoshi a signal, which had also been Ri's signal to start the battle.

"Your speed can never match mine." Said a mirage to her left, but she knew better, she'd lived alone for too long, she'd been a killer for too long not to know.  Instead she spun around and kicked the air behind her.  A pleased smirk quickly came to her lips as her small foot connected with a body and a small sworn oath went out.

"You can't fool me with your cheap parlor tricks." Hissed Arami as she put more of her demonic strength into the kick and pushed out.

"Ha!  Then I guess brute strength is what you need a taste of." And the body she'd been kicking into vanished again, then reappeared to her left and someone else's foot came about and kicked roughly into her ribs.  In a blink Arami went crashing into a nearby tree… then four others that snapped as she broke through them with her thin body.  Her teeth gritted against the pain, and before anyone could blink she was back on her feet, her fox ears flitting in every direction while she inhaled scents from miles around deeply.

"_Kodachi Nitou-Ryua_!" Came a yell before another _clang_ of swords was heard.

She could easily smell Kenshin's blood, but there was also someone else's that she knew had to be Aoshi's.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style!" Another _clang_ of swords and more yells then suddenly a_ snap_ of a twig to her right.  Arami ducked just as the clawed fist swung over her head.

Without a pause Arami swung her leg around and rammed her heel in the back of Ri's knees.  His legs buckled beneath him but Arami was ready.  Swinging a fist out she managed to catch Ri's right cheek as he dodged, then before someone could blink she was back on her feet, as was Ri, now with four slash marks on his right cheek.

"All I want is Shishio…"

"I can't let you do that." Ri lashed out at her again but Arami jumped higher then his fist had aimed.  Before landing she did a somersault in the air, and at the last second possible kicked out at Ri, managing to catch him off guard.  As Ri began to fall forward Arami quickly caught him, but instead of dealing the final blow, she pressed two pressure points at his shoulders then left him to fall face first into the underbrush.  When he tried to get up, none of his muscles seemed to respond.  "No!"

**_author's note:_**** wonderful land of wonder… any-who, 2 more chapters!  Hope you people have enjoyed so far!**

**Disclaimer:****_ Rurouni Kenshin_****™  I don't own.  Most of this plot I do own, and a couple of the characters. **


	18. Hate

A Lifetime Forgiven

Chapter Eighteen: Hate

"So, you've managed to kill Ri?" Asks Shishio coldly at Arami's approach.

"Your turn." Growls Arami, cracking her knuckles as she skids to a halt near Shishio.

"Oh, I don't know about that.  Men." But nothing happens and Arami's smile widens as fear flickers across Shishio's expression.

"Himura took care of them." Says Arami, that sadistic smile still spreading across her lips as the fear increases ­on Shishio's expression. "You know, I haven't killed in a long time.  Morals and all." Continues Arami scathingly.

Bushes rustle behind Shishio, but Arami's smile only widens, for she already knows who is there.  A second later Kenshin appears, a bit bloody and perhaps injured, but his head is bowed so his bangs easily cover his expression.  His reverse-blade sword is slung over his shoulder, and though it's almost a relaxed expression, he seems ready for battle.

"Arami…" Kenshin trails off, lifting his head slowly until his sapphire-violet eyes meet hers.  "You don't have to do this." 

She frowns at him but continues.

"I've been waiting for this since you killed my father." Her frozen expression is on Shishio, whose staring at Arami with his eyes widening.  "He might have been ashamed of me, but after all those I've killed, he has fantastic reasoning."

"What if I told you your father isn't dead." Tried Shishio a smirk appearing thinly on his lips.  Arami's expression became colder.

"You'd be lying.  I found my father as he lay on his deathbed.  How do you think I found out about you?"

"You're lying!" Shishio's eyes had widened again and his smirk had disappeared.

"He told me of everything he knew…" Kenshin noticed her gaze was becoming watery, and she was blinking furiously.  "But he's dead now, and I'm here to avenge them."  At once her gaze hardened and the unshed tears disappeared.  "You brought this upon yourself."

She flexed her claws again, then with an almighty jump she leapt and slashed through Shishio before Kenshin could stop her, or before Shishio could scream.

As she landed in front of Kenshin, he saw the tears beginning to brim in her eyes once more.  Before he could say anything however she had leapt off into the surrounding forest.

**_Author's note: _****THIS ISN'T THE ENDING!**

**Disclaimer****: you know the drill.  I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin_™, I do own all of my original characters.**


	19. A Lifetime Forgiven

A Lifetime Forgiven

When Arami didn't return by nightfall, he decided to head back to Kyoto.  Fulfilling a promise, he took up the unconscious Shinomori Aoshi and began walking slowly back to where Misaou was waiting for Aoshi's return.

He got a surprise when he arrived back at the Oniwaban headquarters and Ms. Kaoru was still there, waiting for him.  Misaou got one glimpse at the unconscious and bloody Aoshi and got into a yelling match with anyone that said he was fine.

"He's not fine!  Look at what Mr. Himura has done!  Master Aoshi is all bloody!" Came the yells from in the outdoors as Kenshin, Ms. Kaoru, and Misaou's grandfather sat in a room with a bandaged and healing nicely but still unconscious Shinomori.  Finally, Aoshi began to awake, and was nearly sent back into unconsciousness as he realized where he was and who with.

"I'm alive?" He asked no one in particular as he held up a bandaged left hand in front of his eyes.  Kenshin smiled warmly while the others watched Aoshi cautiously.  Suddenly the door slid open and Misaou stood there, tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Oh."  She said calmly, and then in a blink was nearly on top of Shinomori, sobbing into his bare shoulder.

A shocked expression came over him, but soon softened as he wrapped an undamaged arm around her and smiled weakly.  Everyone now smiled warmly then stood, leaving the two alone as Misaou began to hiccough apologies and such.

- 

2 Days Later

-

Everyone was back.  Misaou and her Gramps had stood on the doorstep-waving goodbye as Kenshin, Ms. Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanoske all left into the forest of Kyoto, on their way back to the Dojo.  Even Aoshi had kept in the shadows of the doorway, watching them with ice blue eyes.

Ms. Kaoru sat on the steps of the Dojo, washing vegetables in a bin, wearing a smile.  Kenshin sat playing with the two little girls (_an: names?)_ and a ball they'd been throwing to one another.  Yahiko sat talking in hushed whispers not too far from the scene.  Every so often one would throw glances over their shoulders to Ms. Kaoru or Kenshin then go back to whispering in even more hushed whispers.

It was then Kenshin sensed it.  The ki of something dangerous was quickly coming towards them… but somehow this ki he recognized, but couldn't place.

He stood and faced the entrance of the Dojo, frowning.

A shadow appeared, and steadily grew on the ground near the entrance of the Dojo, which Kenshin watched closely, trying to place it.  Then someone turned the corner and it struck him _exactly_ who he had sensed and a smile spread across his lips.

It was a girl, looking the age of nineteen.  Her hair looked auburn, but was really a light brown with streaks of crimson running rapidly from scalp to tips.  She wore a solid blue kimono with drastic silver flowers lining one of the long sleeves, the trail of silver lilies running across her back and most of her front as well.  As her sapphire-silver eyes met with Kenshin's sapphire-violets, a small smile crept to her lips.  And then someone else rounded the corner and with a jolt Kenshin realized who he was.

A boy that looked about the age of twenty-four.  The blonde strands in his hair reflected silver in the sunlight, yet it was the shades of strawberry that really caught someone's eye.  He wears blue pants-type-things… (_AN: you know what Kenshin wears?  Those white pants… type-things?_) And a paler green shirt with the sleeves tied back, so a bandaged arm is clearly visible. Yet he doesn't smile when Kenshin's eyes meet his hazel, green-blue eyes.

"Are you interested in the Dojo?" Asks Ms. Kaoru, whose suddenly at Kenshin's side, surveying the couple with interest.  Kenshin gives a start with Ms. Kaoru's sudden appearance, and quietly climbs back down from the tree and smiles at the couple.

"Ms. Kaoru, I'd like you to meet-," sapphire-silver eyes give a warning glow to Kenshin, "my friends, Arami and Ri."

-

Sunset

-

"Why did you bring Ri here?" Asks Kenshin in an undertone, just in case Ms. Kaoru is around eavesdropping.

"As his story goes, he was under a spell, cast by Shishio.  He said when the spell weakened, he was able to do whatever he liked, but it always hovered around him, ready to recapture.  I've forgiven him for…" Arami trails off and looks to where Ri is happily playing with the two little girls.  As though he's sensed her gaze, Ri looks over to her and gives a brilliant smile, showing his fangs ever so slightly.  The silver of Arami's eyes begins to dominate, warning Ri of his mistake, and quickly his fangs disappear and are replaced with omnivorous teeth.  "He's letting his guard down." Growls Arami to herself.

"Shouldn't he?" Kenshin asks now, setting down his tiny cup of tea and looking over to Ri, whose gone back to playing merrily.

"When Shishio died, the spell lifted… but I'm not sure if it has completely worn off."

"I don't understand?"

"With that particular spell, anyone who knows the correct incantation can control him."

"You're not-,"

"Of course I'm not!" Snaps Arami, giving Kenshin a reappraising glare.  "But I'm still worried."  She stopped abruptly and though the gathering darkness made it harder to tell, he was sure she was beginning to blush.  "I'll be heading back to Kyoto tomorrow."  Arami changed the subject and quietly took a sip of her tea. 

Kenshin nodded with a knowing smile as he finished his tea.

**_Author's note:_****  Well… in my opinion this fan fiction sucked.  I don't have a lot of facts on the _Rurouni Kenshin _show or magna, so it wasn't very accurate… sorry.  I'm not planning on a sequel, but if anyone thinks of something feel free to e-mail me or something and we'll type about it. ****^. ^**  ß** Giggles**.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin™_.  The Original Characters are mine, and some of this plot is too, but that's it.**


End file.
